Implantable medical devices are generally used for delivering minute quantities of drug to a patient suffering from neurological disorders or endocrine disorders. The implantable medical devices, for example cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices, are surgically or medically introduced into the patient's body and intended to remain after the procedure. Functionalities performed by the implantable medical devices are, for example, providing electrical stimulation, providing magnetic stimulation, drug infusion, controlling brain temperature and the like. For performing these functionalities, a power is required for the implantable medical devices. The power is provided by using a battery in the implantable medical devices. Since the battery's life is limited, it restricts the usage of the implantable medical devices.
Specially, when the batteries are used for powering up a real-time clock (RTC) present in the integrated circuit (IC) of the implantable medical devices. The job of the RTC is to maintain a log of time and physiological details in the implantable device. Further, these log details are transmitted to a wirelessly connected an external monitoring terminal used for monitoring the activities of the implantable device. For maintaining the log details, the RTC is required to be always ON which consumes a significant amount of the battery's power. This consistent consumption of the battery's power leads the battery into dead state. Thus, optimizing the power consumption of the batteries of the implantable medical devices is a major concern.